How to Apply!
There are two types of characters that you can apply for in this RPG. Either established or originals, I will write down the guidelines for both. ' Established: These are characters who are from the actual X-men series. Their information can be researched on the web, the have written personalities and backgrounds. This type of character is great for the X-men fan who doesn't feel like making a new story up. In order to take an established, please show the OPs that you KNOW this character. You don't have to write a sheet, but just give us a quick rundown about their background and quirks. One of the pet peeves of majority of the OPs including mine (Cinnie) is people playing characters OOC (which means Out Of Character). 'You do not need to know EVERY detail about the character's past, present and future. ' I am very well aware how long the histories of the characters go. Just show the OPs that you know their quirks and their personality at '''least. Originals: These are characters who are NOT from the comics and are created by the players! They would have unique quirks, powers, and personalities. Making an original is great and a lot of fun. We definitely encourage people to play them as students because through role play they can grow, change, and make a difference in story lines! Key things about making an original: Originals will usually start out as just students. We MIGHT be willing to work special cases but for now, all originals are students. It just makes it easier for us. Please try NOT to rip off an existing character and just give them a different name. I've seen this happen before. If you want to take a redheaded telekinetic with psychic powers, who happens to have a dark side that's a fire elemental... just please apply for Jean Grey. If Jean Grey is taken, please just apply for something else ^^;; not only will taking a ripoff undermine you as a player but it definitely takes it away from the established character as well. I know it's fun to take a few creative liberties and I know that even comic book writers take their inspirations from other sources, but please do it carefully. Powers... yes Powers are important! That's what will make your character unique and able to do stuff in the channel. It is NOT the Ops responsibility to come up with your characters powers. Rather, I would suggest to come up with an element or quirk, start it off at an early stage and then work with that! Your characters powers can grow through role play :) History: I'm not going to ask for a novel.. but having a nice well thought out background adds to your character. It might give your character some interesting flaws which are actually fun to play. NO one likes to play off of someone who's crystal clean perfect. Flaws: -every- mutant has one. Your original MUST have a flaw. Be creative with it! Have fun :) Appearance: You might have a picture, you might not! If you do not have a picture please try to describe them for us as best as you can. :) Alright! Thought about all that? Great. Now open your Notepad and fill this out for me and email it on over to goobaba @ gmail dot com Player Nick: Character Name: Character Alias: Height: Weight: Eyes: Hair: Distinguishing Physical Features (such as tattoos, piercings, scars or visible mutations (you do not need to repeat those below)): Physical Description (or picture): Mutations (powers and physological mutations not visible to the naked eye): Weaknesses (balance is your friend): Personality (make 'em playable): Brief History (Where did they come from before being enrolled in the institute? Life in New York?): Why would he/she be recruited for the X-Men?